memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arik Soong
PNA Needs more biographical info.- B-101 15:32, 14 Nov 2004 (CET) : This article needs major work in several areas, including Soong's relation with the Augments (specifically with Malik), how he was able to help Archer get his crew back, the details of his transponder and his bonds, his time aboard the Klingon ship, and especially how he helped in the destruction of the Augments. --From Andoria with Love 12:54, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) :: Too much storyline detail and it would become an episode review. I would like to see any other relevant info added, though.--Mike Nobody 00:53, 21 Sep 2005 (EDT) ::: Doesn't read like an Encyclopedia... Why does virtually every sentence on this page have to include the word 'would?' ::: "Soong would do this...Soong would do that...Soong and Malik would not see eye to eye...Soong and Malik would argue..." ::: And while we're at it...is this meant to be an article on Soong, or just a complete account of the "Augments" story arc? Because it really reads more like the latter than the former. -- Gotham23 19:37, 14 September 2006 (UTC) Familial connections The part about being Noonien's "great-grandfather" should be treated as supposition, not fact. Afterall, the evidence stated "I doubt I'll finish the work myself. Might take a generation or two". Arik, could quite easily be Noonien's "grandfather" as much as he could be his "great-great grandfather". --Gvsualan 05:03, 8 Jan 2005 (CET) :Also, do we know enough about prisons in that time to assume he could only have children if he got out? I took the note out for now. If someone has a strong argument for its being there we can put it back. Tyrant 14:52, 9 Feb 2005 (CET)Tyrant ::*"However, it is probably worth noting that in his appearances on Enterprise, there was no indication that Arik Soong had any biological children." ::There was no indication that he didn't have any children, either. ::: Very open to interpretation. One could speculate that he was later released from prison and then had children. ::::*"''However, it is probably worth noting that in his appearances on ''Enterprise, there was no indication that Arik Soong had any biological children. Nonetheless, given the character's expertise in genetics and his portrayal by Brent Spiner, cloning himself wouldn't be beyond his technological capability. It would also be consistent with his arrogance toward Human perfection." ::::We don't actually know that he didn't have any children, or that he didn't have some later on. As for the rest, it goes past even being speculation and runs close to fandom or future plot suggestions, or something. I may not be explaining it well, but it is bad and does not belong to go into suggesting that he might have cloned himself, or something. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:52, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Agreed. Since it was never said how many children he had, any potential answer is pure speculation. Seems to me you explained it just fine. :) --31dot 20:54, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I think it's at least possible that Noonien and Arik Soong are the same person. In addition to all of the "he didn't have any children" talk, keep in mind that he wanted to take the Augments to the Briar Patch - which, given that it was still more or less unexplored 220 years later, it would've been a perfect hiding place - if he was released or escaped, he might've gone there, and since it has two inhabitable planets, there's a 50/50 shot he would've ended up on Ba'ku with its Fountain of Youth radiation. He easily could've spent decades there, working on his theories, and by the time he left to build the androids, enough time would have passed that his Augment crimes would be more or less forgotten, or it would not really occur to anyone that he could be that person (though he could've changed his name to Noonien just to make sure).--Ten-pint 18:38, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Nice theory, you have some support there http://canonfodder.ex-astris-scientia.org/index.php?Biographies:A_Tale_of_Two%28%3F%29_Soongs. It's a pity there's no confirmation of any of these theories, one of them might have made a good episode of Enterprise: Series 5. However, this whole discussion is well into the realms of speculation.--Indefatigable 17:45, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Descendants Are we really going to call Data, Lore, B-4, and Lal his "descendants"?! - Mitchz95 00:16, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Why not? - 00:24, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, for one thing they're not his children, grandchildren, etc. His son(?) built B-4, Lore, and Data, and Data built Lal. The four aren't his descendants, they're just androids ''built by his descendants. - Mitchz95 00:33, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Following the same logic, all adopted children aren't related to anyone else in the adopters family, since they were just selected by them. I'm not supporting that, and since Noonian Soong considered his creations to be his children, they are family. - 00:41, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Good point. I guess it depends on one's definition of "descendant". - Mitchz95 00:48, March 20, 2012 (UTC)